


La soupe aux légumes

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus a des soucis avec les grosses légumes du Ministère. Oneshot écrit pour sevysnow et qui se situe dans l'univers du Collectionneur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La soupe aux légumes

_Ecrit pour Sevys now. __Se situe dans l'univers du « Collectionneur », que vous pouvez lire sur ce site._

* * *

— Je vais lui faire une tête de potiron d'Halloween ! hurla Severus en rentrant chez lui, claquant bien fort la porte pour faire bonne mesure.

Intriguée, Hermione montra la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du séjour. Un jeune garçon d'environ huit ans se glissa entre la porte et elle et regarda son père accrocher sa cape au portemanteau avec une irritation parfaitement snapienne.

— C'est quoi, cette pastèque ? demanda-t-il avec toute l'autorité que pouvait dégager un enfant d'âge scolaire.

— On dit un pataquès, corrigea Severus distraitement.

Il tourna vers sa femme un regard accusateur.

« Je vais tuer Potter » faillit lui échapper. Il se reprit de justesse et cracha :

— Potter ! Depuis qu'il dirige le bureau des Aurors, il a décidé de me pourrir la vie. Il m'a encore convoqué pour m'entendre raconter pour la énième fois mon entretien avec Dumbledore la semaine dernière. Il dit que je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu avant sa disparition.

—Aurelius, va jouer avec ta sœur, ordonna Hermione à son fils. Viens Severus, je vais te servir un remontant.

Severus suivit Hermione dans le salon. Il l'aurait suivie jusqu'au bout du monde. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la garder… y compris transformer Dumbledore en pâtisson. Un magnifique pâtisson, d'ailleurs, qui trônait au milieu de sa collection de cucurbitacées.

— Il faut comprendre Harry, raisonna Hermione. Il est dévasté depuis que Dumbledore a disparu. Sais-tu d'ailleurs que Harry avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore le soir de sa disparition ?

Severus sursauta à cette révélation.

— Non.

— Il est arrivé en retard… Le ministre l'avait appelé dans son bureau juste comme il allait partir. Il se sent coupable. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu savoir ce qui était arrivé à Dumbledore.

Une sueur froide coula le long de l'échine de Severus. Dumbledore avait donc projeté non seulement de confronter Severus au sujet de son habitude de faire disparaître son entourage, mais en plus il avait projeté de le livrer aux Aurors en la personne de leur chef. « Si Dumbledore croyait qu'il aurait pu m'avoir ainsi, il était sacrément dans les patates. »

— Vous auriez pu vous croiser, continua Hermione, ignorante de ce qui se passait sous le crâne de son époux.

— Peut-être, concéda Severus de mauvaise grâce, encore que le Firewhisky combiné à la présence de Hermione sur ses genoux le rendait progressivement de meilleure humeur. Mais il n'est pas obligé de m'utiliser pour diminuer son sentiment de culpabilité.

— Si tu veux, je lui en toucherai un mot, proposa Hermione.

— D'accord. Les enfants se couchent à quelle heure ?

Hermione eut un grand sourire.

— Tout de suite.

Pendant que son épouse mettait au lit leur progéniture, Severus réfléchissait au cas Potter qui le soupçonnait, à raison, d'être la cause de la disparition de Dumbledore. « Je lui laisse une chance. Si Hermione ne parvient pas à le raisonner, et bien, la bryone dioïque manque à ma collection. »

Là-dessus, Severus rejoignit Hermione dans leur chambre à coucher, bien décidé à se changer les idées.


End file.
